


Adventure of Severus Snape & Misha Knight

by Scar_Sk



Series: Adventure of Severus Snape & Misha Knight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Severus Snape, Cute Severus Snape, Drama House Slytherin, Good Parent Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstood Slytherins, Second Chances, new charaters, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Sk/pseuds/Scar_Sk
Summary: After taking his last breathe in the shrieking shack Severus Snape was more than ready to welcome his eyes to the "Great New Adventure" and he did wake to a new adventure just not in hell, close but not original one that he has imagined, and not so dead. Finding himself back in Hogwarts and that too in the past in the body of his 16 year old self, he has no idea what the cruel fates wants from him this time, Specially when he finds a 7year Misha roaming the ground of Hogwarts with his Slytherin hating father.All he knows is this time around he'll not be a pawn to old-mans with power issues, he won't be the boy who made all the wrong choices, he'll be Severus Snape and hell will he let any golden boys or girls reduce him to anything like a death eater again. Oh!! he'll also protect Misha from what is about to come his way. and this will be one hell of an Adventure for Severus as well as Hogwarts.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Male Character, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Adventure of Severus Snape & Misha Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Twisted fates

Death is something he was not afraid to accept, it is almost a wish a prayer. And when it did came to him he just laid with a smile ready to accept the Adventure Albus had always Talked about. Never in his life had he felt so peaceful as he did at that moment where most would have there life flashing in front of them, he didn't need a reminder of all things wrong he did at least not when the fates where granting him his wishes. He had atoned for his sins in this world, half, _'The rest of the atonement can be done in hell'_ he had thought as finally he felt the last of his breath fade.

But fates have been a cruel bastard to him since the day he was born, "So why would it have been any different then" one Severus Snape grumbled as he ran a hand through his now short hair sitting in his favorite Corner in the library of Hogwarts. Yes, you read that right that Severus Snape the unlucky bastard that he is has again failed to die and just because those cruel handlers of fate wanted to make his life more of a circus(Hell) they decided to throw him back to those awful years at Hogwarts that he didn't want to even be there as a punishment's in hell. He had woken in his old house at spinner end thinking it was his punishment in hell only to realize he was a) 16 again, b) Not dead and one look into the mirror had him fainting. Waking up again just to see Tobias Snape looming over him and he fainted again, After fainting for the 5th time he figured out that fainting would be his new hobby. Oh! and also the fates for some sadistic reason had decided to alter his appearance as if that would make any change in this pathetic life of his, after being questioned by his mother about his now changed eye color and hair, he decided to create a backup story for anyone who would ask. And ask many people did, he had changed his hairstyle from long to short with few bangs falling on his forehead and colored it from black to light brown.

"This is Annoying." He grumbled again as another group of girls cooed at him while the boys checked him out. He was embarrassed as well as pissed, _'Never before have these morons ever been to this side'_ He thought not knowing whether he should be amused or annoyed. 

"Severus" A sweet voice that would once have him floating in the air now makes his inside revolt, " You haven't been speaking with me, what is wrong with you?" Lily Evans questioned as she sat next to the boy who never knew what popularity was now giving the marauders a run for their money.

"Nothing is wrong Evans." He said while leaving his seat and in a blink he was out of the library leaving a dumbfounded and furious red head behind.

No he wasn't upset that she had broken their friendship in the past life he kind of deserved it. it was that she had chosen to let her mind be bewitched by those hypocritical fools, let the innocence of their friendship be ruined by believing those whom she thought was worth in a sense she was right but this time around he won't be letting some red head or bullies or old men set his worth. This is his second chance, **_HIS_** , and he won't let them ruin it or himself. Keeping his distance from anyone that can ruin his plan of leaving his life with head down without running in trouble is what his strategy for this life is.

* * *

Severus Snape gloomily made his way to the Hall for dinner, he absolutely abhorred sitting among the crowd he once knew but now are just like the mannequins he once saw in Muggle London. Something to see without any life. He hated when people talked about him many might think he likes attention but how wrong are they and who would tell them that he only craves attention from people he likes from others all he want is to be left alone, he sure as hell won't be given them the explanation nor the delight of finding more of his weakness,

"Wow! you look anthry" A voice suddenly pulled him out from his gloomy thoughts.

"It's Angry." he replied automatically then paused and looked down into wide awed electric blue eyes, "What is a child doing here?" he questioned out loud.

"Un..Angry. You look Angry" What was so great about being angry that Severus wouldn't know and wasn't in the mood to ask the kid as to why he was in awe at it, instead he asked

"Who are you and where are your parents?" he kneeled down so that he could talk to the child without the child straining his neck.

"MISHA" an angry voice yelled making both Severus and Misha? Flinch. the boy looked scared and Severus from his own traumatic experience with his father threw around his hand to protect the kid.

"What are you doing?" The voice was angry but also held a tint of amusement and Severus raised his head to look directly into a pair of same electric blue as the kid who was now looking at the ground.

"Umm.." and here he turns into a mumbling fool because what should he tell the man _'Yo! my fathers an abusive bastard so I think every fathers the same'_ He was many thing but suicidal he was not...yet. And the man looked like he could kill him with just the glares. The man turned towards the kid,

"Misha did I not tell you to stay in the room?" he questioned sternly. That's when Severus decided he did not like this guy.

"Chill Hogwarts the safest place on Earth." _Not._ he didn't want the kid to be scolded and intervened without thinking. The man snapped his sharp eyes back at him and sneered when he saw his uniform,

"And yet it houses the foulest of all house." The man spat to which Severus just rolled his eyes smirking to himself _'Another Hypocrite'_

"Yeah..yeah foulest house whatever." He mumbled softly not wanting to cause more drama, he stood up nodding at the kid and making his way to the Great Hall. **_'If we are evil then what are they who make us evil'_** He wondered.

"you missed the ceremony for the new teacher." Regulus Black the ever faithful reporter reported to him, rolling his eyes he snatched a piece of apple from Lucius Malfoys plate, the silver eyed man sneering at him while his eyes twinkled with amusement. 

"Glad to miss the drama." Severus replied smoothly, he already has his suspicion on who the new teacher is but kept his head down and tongue in Control. Regulus smirked mumbling along the line of _'how were you sorted into Slytherin'_ huh that was new.

"His child is so cute..and he is so hot" Narcissa Black whispered to us as she disguised her action as picking up some roasted lamb. Yeah, all Slytherins have a reputation to maintain. 

"Does it look like I care." 

"Nope'

"No'

"When pink Elephants fly" That comment had us three looking at Luck as if he had lost his mind, and maybe he did as the twinkle in his eyes can give a cut-throat competition to the fashion disaster disguised as our Head Master.

"He hates Slytherin." I deadpanned getting Nods of agreement from the three.

"Better to not cross path with him." Regulus said, But Something in Severus screamed that they will be crossing paths and his life is going to be more Twisted than Fates.


	2. And we all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous one

From time to time Severus was made to question his sanity or what was left of his genius but for the life of him couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for things he did, for instance, being in the favorite corner of the library with a blue-eyed brat sitting next to him his mind screamed at him to move away from the little trouble and yet he stayed rooted as the child eyed had teared up when he had packed up his things to make his way for Transfiguration class. Not only was he sitting next to a kid whose father would glare him to death if seen together, but was also skipping a class whose teacher if found him would also glare him to death, he snorted at the thought ' _Wouldn't that be a miracle'_ if only miracles happened to him

"What are you thinfing...you look sad?" Misha questioned innocently.

_How your father and McGonagall's gonna kill me soon._ " It's thinking and I am not thinking about anything." Severus left the sad part and wondered how this 7-year-old kid could easily see what he hid from the world for two lifetimes.

Misha frowned and Severus could now see the similarity between the kid in front of him and his defense against the dark arts teacher. But no matter how similar were the son and father in the looks department there personality couldn't be any more different, Misha was too young to judge people based on rumors and was kind and his father on the other hand hated Slytherins to the point of cursing them to the last pit in hell, his hatred was shown in his biased classes where the other three houses were given free rein and Slytherin was on a tight leash. Gosh, there were no words in Severus' vocabulary to tell how much he hated it but he had made it a point in this lifetime to keep his head down.

"Kid go back to your room...I have classes to attend." _The worst one_

Misha stared at him to which Severus shrugged, packed his bag, and left the library because he knew no one would harm the 'Cute' chile of the 'Hot' professor. Yet, he made sure to stand hidden in the shadows to make sure the kid reached his room before going to DADA. He had a feeling today's class was going to be fantastic. Not.

And proved right was he as the Professor from hell told them they were going to learn about the Patronus Charm while facing their fears. ' _Oh! What a joy will this class be'_ but he couldn't deny that he was curious as he had already faced all his demon in his past life, he wanted to know what his fear in this life would be

"Okay, James you don't have to be that scared of a cockroach you are a Gryffindor." Severus wanted to laugh ' _you are a Gryffindor, what about being a Wizard?'_ He mused internally 

After all the students had gone ahead it was his chance, he was always given a go in the end maybe the professor thought it might be fun and it was to the marauders 

"Well let's see what the Dark Arts wonder Fears." Damian Knight the DADA professor clapped as Severus made his way towards the box with the boggart, Severus just rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone. 

The class, as well as the professor, stood shocked as nothing came out of the box, Severus frowned ' _Now they might think of me worse than Voldemort'_ as it meant he had no fear and he wasn't that surprised and he had already faced all this once. He went back to his seat keeping his head down aware of all the eyes following him. Great just great. Another reason to hate the Professor from Hell.

* * *

"Hahaha, you should have seen Sirius's face when Laura kept talking about your strength and how 'Manly' you are." Regulus is the only one in this prison who takes his task seriously and for some reason thinks Severus is interested in know what shit goes around in this forsaken School. Narcissa laughed at having seen the scene too and enjoying it on behalf of her poker-faced friend, Lucius kept quiet deep in thought, or was he asleep?.

"Does it looks like I...." Before Severus could complete his sentence he was tackled from behind thanks to the training he got from his first lifetime he maintained his balance, turning around to give hell to whoever dared to touch him only to look down into a pair of twinkling electric blues, _'What is it with the twinklings?'._

"What are you doing kid?" He mumbled not wanting to cause unrest in front of the great hall by scaring the kid

"You're my rule Motel" Misha replied with a blinding smile

"It's role models" Severus corrected him before his mind registered the words spoken by the kid and what it implied...Silence followed the statement

"WHAT?" Severus flinched at the harsh voice behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Sighing he kneeled placing a comforting hand on the kid who stared down at the ground to avoid his father's angry gaze, Severus hated it because he knew how it felt

"Kid this is the one time I can agree with your father. I am no one's role model." He said as gently as he could and felt like a scum that people thought of him when the kid stared at him teary-eyed.

"Yes, you are, You are my role model. You don't scare, do not scold. You are not minding what people say about you." Misha defended him fiercely. It left Severus and company speechless 

_'Dang it, the kid's observation was not a joke.'_

"He is a Slytherin. You don't have any sense of what you are saying." Damian growled out even though his mind was in turmoil at how right his son had been. That was Severus' breaking point, standing up he turned towards the same electric blue eyes that he was staring at the only difference is this one wasn't awed but guarded. 

"Oh! Slytherins can not be Role Models while those Bullies can be. Right because no matter the trash they spout, no matter if they teach your child how to ruin someone's life it is fine as they are better then students who keep their head down, has ambition, studies hard to get what they deserve only for names to be charged as 'Rich bastards can do what they want' while the other houses 'Rich bastards' do the same. Yeah, Slytherin is the worst house, not because we want to be, it is the worst house because you people make it out to be." And with that Severus left everyone to pick their jaw up from the ground. Lucius who had kept silent till now smiled at the professor who stood shocked 

"Some people are born and bred for the life they live but there are also people who fight to survive Mr. Knight. It would do us good if we remember that." And with that, he too left to find his skittish friend to congratulate him for showing the body of Hogwarts that he wasn't weak nor was he a pushover. He is not to be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no writer neither am I creative but I am bored so whoever reads this I am sorry in advance for whatever blunder my mind is spitting up here.


	3. Vision of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean by a New prophecy?" Severus sneered at the three women? In his nightmare, because it can not be anything but.
> 
> "Something that isn't old?"  
> "Are you dumb?"  
> "It means you are doomed." The three fate sister replied with a gentle smile and all Severus wanted to do was either kill them or himself but fortunately, he woke up to the same white ceiling of the infirmary 
> 
> 'I curse you, Sirius Black.'

"Calm down angry bird, you already showed them you have a tongue." Reg attempted to cool down his friend who was adamant about making a hole in the ground with his hurricane pacing. 

"I don't care." With that Severus left the Slytherins common room. He had faced the criticism worse than it was currently, So why was he so bothered by such trivialities now? He had no excuse for his distress. His legs stopped near the bridge outside Hogwarts and he wondered if it was his minds way of signaling him to get out of this hell hole, No he couldn't as much as he knows how those bastards have written his story he wouldn't be able to escape this Nightmare

"So here is the Slytherin bastard hiding." How could he forget that he might want to avoid them but that doesn't mean they'll avoid him, turning around to his surprise there were only one of the marauders present

"What do you want Black?" He wanted it to come out as a snarl but he didn't have the strength to quarrel with the boy whose future as bright as it may seem now, turned to be bleak. Sirius blinked in confusion at the tired sigh if his Archenemy who would have pointed his wand at him as soon as he saw him

"Just wanted to show you my appreciation for the speech you gave outside the great hall." Sirius Black sneered at the Teen in front of him

"That wasn't a speech Black." Severus blankly

His lack of fight rubbed Sirius the wrong way and before Severus could realize he was falling into the lake _'Oh boy I should have learned swimming.'_ he thought as the water swallowed him and his sight was met with darkness. He got the same floaty feeling when he was laying in the shrieking shack and instantly knew he was going to survive, just this time when he opened his eyes it wasn't the white ceiling of the infirmary rather it was marbled white with swirls of blue in a glass hall? Severus wondered if he had unknowingly inhaled the drugs that have infested the younger Malfoy 

"No, you do not have any drugs in your body." An amused voice said. 

"Who are you? No, where are you?" One thing that Severus was goddam professional at was keeping his cool in the face of a threat and threat this unknown voice was at this unknown place

"We are what mortals call fate." A tall woman in a white suit and long brown hair came forward. It intimated Severus who also had lost his previous height and now was a 5feet midget 

"Or cruel twisted bastard as dubbed by one cranky cutie." Another woman with almost the same feature came forward

"Yeah yeah, we are the ones who you curse with every breath you take, Thank you very much." Now this woman was as tall as the other two but she has pixie-cut brown hair and completely white eyes which had Severus breaking his calm collected facade for staring at the women in shock and maybe fear.

"W..what?" And now his voice decided it needs a vacation, clearing his throat he tried to talk again only for no voice coming out of his open jaws 

"Serena" The two women huffed 

"What? If he starts talking, only he'll be talking. He won't listen to us." The white-eyed woman said making Severus scowl at her

The other two seemed to mull over it and shrugged in agreement,

"Not completely wrong. Now my dear boy," that sentence screamed Albus Dumbledore and Severus wondered if the aged headmaster has lost what was left of his brain cells and decided he was more suited for drag rather than handling a school? And by the looks of the woman, she seemed to have read his thought which honestly scared Severus as his shields were up the moment he opened his eyes, "Don't worry we won't hurt you, we are here to explain to you why we have decided to give you a second chance to live." She concluded 

"So listen carefully as the future of your world depends on it, both the wizarding and the muggle." This woman had orangish eyes and Severus decided he was A.Dead, B.Stoned, C.Dreaming

"Yes, you're dreaming and no you won't forget this dream when you wake up as it is more of a vision than the dream you bullhead, should have silenced your thoughts too." The last part was murmured by Serena

"Severus we do not have enough time to explain the whole thing, just know that there is a new prophecy that has to be fulfilled and a very powerful enemy lurks around your world. You'll have to figure out what is the mystery of the labyrinth as we can only give you these clues, they will lead you to the prophecy, only you have the power to change the future of your world my boy." The purple-eyed woman seemed frantic but somehow all Severus could think and ask was 

"What do you mean by a New prophecy?" Severus sneered at the three women? In his nightmare, because it can not be anything but.

"Something that isn't old?"  
"Are you dumb?"  
"It means you are doomed." The three fate sister replied with a gentle smile and all Severus wanted to do was either kill them or himself but fortunately, he woke up to the same white ceiling of the infirmary 

' _I curse you, Sirius Black.'_

* * *

"Dude here I thought your death will become the hot gossip of Hogwarts." Reg the ever-charming idiot was the first to great Severus when he regained his consciousness, his comment had got him a thwack on his head by Narcissa who was trying hard to conceal her concern and failing miserably. Severus smiled at the two showing them he was fine without muttering a word but soon he frowned when he saw luck trying to stop someone from coming into the infirmary 

_'Protective blondie'_ he thought fondly, he could guess who it was and what they want so he told his friends to let him in

"I won't utter a word of what happened, leave me alone," he said firmly which shocked Albus as well as Damian who came to check on the boy, Albus did want to tell him to forget what happened but listening to the boy spit the words out without any hope of justice made him feel guilty.

"My boy we..." He stopped midway as Severus raised a hand while his other went to massage his temple 

"Enough..no need for pretense as everyone here in this room knows none of you feel an ounce of either sympathy or empathy towards anyone with the Slytherin uniform so cut your my boy speech short. I do not need it. I have survived without you giving a damn about the safety of my house for past years and I'll survive the coming years too on my own. Thank you for trying to come here and check up on me even though you and I both know it is just to make sure I do not tarnish the name of your Gryffindor." Severus had enough of this drama for one lifetime he didn't need this pathetic hope that someone might care for the second time. His outburst left the two professors shocked and oddly sad and soon the two left the room. Lucius spotted Sirius Black lurking around and went to him to make sure he doesn't harm his injured friend anymore

"Please do stay away from the infirmary till Severus is in there." He said as firmly as he could.

"Why? And do not act like you people do not deserve what you get." Black sneered at the blonde boy who looked up at him with fire in his eyes

"Who are you to decide what we deserve? If you think you are right in killing a person just because they are Slytherin then so it is justifiable for the death eaters to do the same to a muggle, after all, what is the difference? Slytherin is evil, so are many muggles, We are seen as scum, muggles are seen as impure. The same thing right? Then why do you hate Voldemort when you are the same as him?" Lucius knew he was crossing a very dangerous line here but for some reason, he can't stop when the person he sees as a brother is in danger.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but closed it as there was nothing he could say to refute. The horror that he felt when he realized how right the blonde was both something he could explain and without uttering another word he ran, far away from the infirmary but the truth followed him. Lucius had two thoughts running through his mind,

_'He will either stay away from us or a nasty prank is coming our way.'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eshh I am having writer's block? I have many ideas but have no idea how to Pen them down. All that is coming out here is a blunder.


	4. Misha and his new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Misha opens to Severus about why he can not speak properly yet. Severus sees his past young self in the twinkling kid and decided then and there to protect the kid with all his 5foot life form.

Severus has always been a fan of thunderstorm as it was something that could scare even the toughest cookie out there, yeah he knew it was a very strange reason to like thunder but he never claimed to be of normal reasoning. So, it wasn't a surprise when he snuck out the infirmary after the curfew to go to the astronomy tower to see the lighting and hear the thunder, to feel the peace it brought him. He remembered the time when his father would pass out after drinking his ass of and his mother sat quietly in the night as all ways, the Eire silence had suffocated him and he feared to speak out loud just to break the silence as the beating after didn't seem to be worthy, he hopped for something to break even if it would wake his father or someone out in the spinner's end to fight or party just do anything to erase the silent barrier that was suffocating him and that was the only time that fate had granted him his wish in the form of Thunder. First he saw the bright light and had wonder if the world was about to end like how the Dinosaurs period ended then later heard the powerful rumbling of the thunder, he was awestruck at the scene as the bright light contrasted with the darkness of spinner's end and the booming thunder erased any signs of silence. After that Severus had always prayed for thunder on a silent night thinking of it as a friend in disguise _'What a child I was'_ He mused internally as he stood near the window looking out at the beautiful sight and feeling peace take over him until he heard footsteps his first thought had been flinch and Oh shittie but the footsteps were too soft to be of any elder and he wondered if a first year have decided to start rebelling in their early age. To his surprise the small form of a scared looking Misha came into view, Severus had hidden in the dark corner of the room so Misha didn't see him but Severus could, he could perfectly see the tears rolling down the kids cheek as well as the trembling of the small body

"What's wrong?" He couldn't help himself from asking and saw the boy flinch before frantically trying to rub his tears away, Severus smiled at that as he knew how exactly the kid felt at seeing someone see him at his weakest.

"nothinf" The boy sniffled, Severus frowned and wondered why the kid still pronounced the words wrongly even though he was 7.

"It is nothing and It definitely doesn't seem like nothing." the kid only stared at the ground silently making him sigh, he decided to ask no more question when Misha started answering his question

"Scared of thunder," the kid mumbled silently but thanks to the silence in the tower Severus could hear him perfectly, 'went to dad but he was busy with someone." at that Severus felt his blood boiling, _'What kind of father cares more about his urges than his kid?'_

"Do not fear something that is a part of Nature, as it will not harm you until and unless you do not get into it's path." Severus tried to conceal the trembling child, he had heard hugs helped and hence he hugged Misha who automatically snuggled closer making Severus smile gently at t he child, "It is fine to be scared of it after all Thunder is Powerful, but fearing it is futile." He was blabbering now and he knew it

"Severus is Stonger than thunder." Misha Said quietly

"It is Stronger kid. Do you have trouble with pronouncing?" He questioned 

"No." Misha replied easily, "No one corrects me if am wong so I don't know." another Heart Breaking moment for Severus as he thought how the boy who looked so bright was in a way just like him. Alone.

"it is wrong, and..." Severus couldn't believe he was about to do this, "I'll help you learn." he said making the child snap he head up to look at Severus as if to judge whether he was joking or not whatever the boy found in his poker face had the kid grinning brightly

"yay! Seviee is Misha's friend now." The kid squealed while Severus just scrunched his nose at the nickname but did not stop the child from calling him that. He did not want to take the kids joy away from him not when he was smiling and dancing at the prospect of being his friend _'Who knew a 7 year old kid would think his friendship is worth of such joy'_ He couldn't and didn't want to hold back the smile that took over his face to join the kids joy.

* * *

"Sirius are you alright?" Remus lupin asked his dazed friend, following his friends gaze he found himself looking over the Slytherin table where sat Severus Snape picking on his food, beside him was Narcissa black scowling at him on her right was Lucius Malfoy pretending to not listening to whatever was being said between Severus, Narcissa and Regulus but his pretense could not last as someone said something funny enough to choke him on his breakfast. On the left hand on Severus Snape sat Regulus Black, a mystery to Remus Lupin he was, he had the same black hair as his brother but it looked soft and his grey eyes with a hint of blue had always managed to leave Remus tongue tied. But it was his Genuine smile he had once given him that had him falling for the younger Black. A secret he has told not even to his friend and plans of taking it to his grave. Right now was not about staring at regulus and fantasying over them being together, it was about his loud and impulsive friend who was staring at the Slytherin table with a strange look in his eyes. To be more precise it was Lucius Malfoy who now had Severus Snape in a head lock with Regulus acting as a referee? 

"Sirius why are you staring towards the Slytherins table?" _Why are you staring at Lucius Malfoy?_ left unsaid, "Planning a Prank?" Remus Scowled 

"Huh? what prank?" Sirius finally tore his eyes from the blonde who has become a permanent residence of his mind," I am planning on Wooing." he replied calmly watching his fellow marauders eyes going wide as he guessed who Sirius was planning on wooing, _'Remus the smartest wolf in Hogwarts.' ._ He knew Remus would ask him when and how but he didn't have an answer for that still shocked over the things Lucius brought to light, as well as the beauty of the Blonde boy. After that confrontation night outside Infirmary Sirius had started to notice the Blonde boy more and more, finding his habit of sticking his tongue out at people he hung out behind their back cute, Protecting those he cared about adorable, and letting Regulus tie his hair in a pony Hot. When he realized this signs where pointing towards a crush on the Slytherin he had tried to forcefully remove the Blonde from his thoughts by trying to hook up with other blondes thinking it would take his mind off of Lucius. But no one in Hogwarts had the blondes beauty, no one had that silk like almost white hair or those mercury eyes. After having constant dreams for week about the boy Sirius had accepted that he Like Lucius Malfoy, now just one problem laid ahead of him. Making Lucius fall for him.

"How will you do that?" Remus decided to leave the when and how question as Sirius looked like he himself had no clue. Remus thanked Merlin for small blessings as both James and peter where not present for breakfast as they where completing their projects that has to be submitted in an hour. 

"Beg him to give me a chance." Sirius knew that it was only the way he would be given a chance, everything else may seem as a prank for his favorite prank targets where the Slytherins, after what Lucius had said Sirius felt guilty for his action and knew very well that the boy had every right to hate his guts. Remus just raised one of his eyebrow, his face clearly showing that the idea won't work but Sirius didn't make any comment so Remus let the topic be changed into some Mundane thing about three headed dogs and a Labyrinth Cave that was 2000 years old residing in the forest of the dead.

"What are the two of you talking about?" James questioned as soon as he joined them, having finished copying of Remus Project.

"Nothing of importance. Sirius here was just telling me about this Labyrinth Cave and how only the dead can enter the cave." Remus was hooked on the topic and it was clearly seen to both James and Sirius who muttered _'nerd'_ fondly. Before they could speak more about it a loud noise interrupted the conversations going in the great hall, every head turned towards the entrance where stood a Tall lady with White suite and Pixie cut brown hair, she was wearing some sort of glasses that hid her eyes but everyone could tell she was staring at Severus Snape who had his jaw dropped on the ground and before anyone could comprehend she had moved towards the still shocked Severus and picked him up as if he was a child or a cat. She disappeared as soon as she had came leaving the Hogwarts Bodies in shock and worry as she had not only kidnaped a student of Hogwarts, she had also Apparated out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked worried yet his eyes twinkled in amusement because he knew whoever it was, was someone Severus knew or else the boy would have fought tooth and nails at being approached. Minerva McGonagall was shocked but calmed herself from fretting in worry, fret she could alone in her room but for now she had to send back the children's to their dorms safely ' _Please let the child be safe'_ she silently send out a prayer. 

Damian Knight had no idea what emotion should he let dominate. He felt anger at the head master for such weak security of students, he felt confused about his worry for Severus, he felt the need to go and look out for the boy himself even though he knew the Aurors were reported about the Kidnaping, above else he felt Guilty. He still remembered how Severus has acted in the infirmary and knew how true the words were, being called out for their treatment of Slytherin had him re-evaluate not only his judgement but his action too which in turn made him embarrassed at how much of a bully he was just like how he claimed the Slytherins were. He had made up his mind at apologizing to Severus as soon as he could get the boy alone but now he had no Idea if he ever could. Finally he let sadness and guilt overpower the rest of his feelings.

As for Severus friends, as soon as they collected their jaws from the floor they left the Great Hall to figure out who was the lady who kidnaped Severus each of them worried as the same thought ran through their head,

_'She wasn't a Human.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me out with forming romance between the character as i do not have a single romantic bone in my body. I really want to add some fluff to this otherwise cringe story but have no idea what even is considered as fluff?


	5. The Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Do you mean by Leaving Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked indignantly, While Regulus was shocked to silence  
> "That means you won't be seeing me in Hogwarts anymore." Severus tone was impatient but he was running out of time. The cruel Cruella had dumped the news on him and taken of now it was on him to once again play the role of a Protector and he can not do so until he knows who he'll be facing this time around. 'I have to Leave'  
> "I am coming with you." the silent blonde spoke lifting his head high indicating his decision was final, seeing him Regulus followed squaring his shoulder and placing on a lazy smile to hide his unease with the idea.  
> "You lots have lost your sense." A very irritated Narcissa sneered, yeah a Black sneered, what a Surprise. Not.  
> "I second that. and None of you can come with me. It is not only dangerous but also against the rules." Severus would never risk the life of his friends, not this time around.

"Who do you think that women was?" Peter whispered the question to Remus who sat next to him in Transfiguration, the wolf just shrugged lost deep in thoughts. But it was certain that everyone from professor to Student had the same thought running in their head, 'Where was Severus Snape? Who was the woman? How did they apparated from Hogwarts ground?' Unfortunately there was no-one there who could ease their mind.

"Could have been his mother." James said having his face forward towards the class going on but his ears on the back. 

"Nope...the woman was more powerful than Snivellus." Sirius Muttered joining the conversation, he was pissed, seeing how the blonde had reached to grab Severus from the woman and the unhidden concern had made Sirius jealous of the greasy git. _'Why did Snivellus have Lucius attention.'_ he knew he was being childish, contrary to popular beliefs, he was pretty mature and knew very well what he was doing most of the time just this time around he had no idea what he has to do as feelings were not his forte. Remus kept quite as the other three began to brainstorm more theories to make sense of the morning spectacle one scenario more bizarre then the other is what they were coming up with, Remus wanted to join in the Conversation but the wolf inside him seemed restless and full moon wasn't even close, it was as if the wild creature in him sensed Danger and was indicating towards it. Alas! his human being smartest was not the sharpest.

On the other hand Damian paced in his room like a caged animal, and he felt caged too as he could do nothing to help the student whom he thought, **'He wouldn't take your help.'** the blasted sub consciousness of him pointed out, yes Damian was aware now of how unfair he had been but that does not mean he wanted any of the students to be in the way of harm. For, some reason Misha had taken a liking to Severus and had been devastated when he heard that his friend had disappeared, without Severus being with him no one was ready to explain him the situation. Damian did not like seeing his son upset and he oddly felt jealous of Severus as his own son never minded his absence as much as he is grieving for someone he met just a week ago. Raking a hand through his hair he left his room to meet the head master, they couldn't just go on like nothing was wrong!! A student was snatched away right before their eyes from one of the safest place to ever exist. 

Only he did not realize how wrong the statement was, nor could he see the danger that Hogwarts hid. But fates had a way of bringing the most obvious in the most devious way possible. And Damian Knight is going to be surprised at the twist that fate have rolled his way!!

* * *

Many thought that he liked attention, craved it but none of them knew he wanted it from people he thought were worth his respect to respect him. A very simple wish of him left to decay with his old timeline 'Yet nothing has changed, I still have a bull's-eye on my Back' Severus was amused at how things were playing out in his second chance...Instead of a bumbling lemon-drop meddling fool it was the fate pulling his string this time. What a JOY. He sat quietly as the Three Sisters paced trying to find the correct way to explain him why ever they kidnaped him for he wasn't going to make it easy for them and they knew it as he laid bare his mind for them to read his amused, irritated yet sharply focused thoughts.

"Why did we chose this prick? You are the most annoying person I have met." Cruella, yes he was going to call her Cruella, Spat out. Severus just smirked at her enjoying the anger flashing on her face as her white eyes just reflected his smirking face back at him. 

"Calm down we can not lose our calm. And it wasn't us who chose him." The eldest of the three bandwagon according to Severus spoke making him raise a brow at that _'Hmm..So they to have a big boss pulling there string'_ at that thought he got three pair of stink eye making the humiliation of being dragged in front of all the Hogwarts bearable. 

"Let's get to the point. We do not have time and hence you have to hurry and find the labyrinth ASAP, they are making there move and you have to make yours or else the flower will wilt." The second and the quietest said only to receive a wry look from him, Huffing she went back to the corner she was brooding in

"You know you can give dumbles a run for his money right?" Severus couldn't help himself from making the quip," here I thought the world was in need of saving only to realize I have to save a flower from wilting. Ever heard of watering?" he couldn't understand why they where playing with him so as he was sure there were many interesting flocks on the planet he lived to mess with, why chose him?

"Oh you got the cheeks, let's see if it will be the same when you face them." Cruella looked pissed and smug at the same time, he smirked at her

"I do not know who them is but here's the thing Ms.Cruella, I have died once hence it is not what I will fear, I have faced the burden of protecting, Guarding, Guiding and Spying hence shying away from responsibility is now not in my nature, Darkness is my second nature and will always be a welcomed friend to me so what it is with them that can possibly shake me, what will be so different now than my previous life time? Nothing as once again I'll be playing the same game and Wining." He had stood up by now, heard the power bussing in the silence of his outburst, could feel the approval rolling from the three fates. And he knew he will be playing this game, he made his decision and he will see to it till the end.

"Go and find the Labyrinth you'll find many of your answer there. It will guide you, and you will protect it." The eldest fate smiled down at the boy who was broken many times, dragged through the lowest level of hell, who suffered as no kid ever should and yet Now he stood, he always stood back up, in front of here strong and unyielding she would never forget the strength this child posses and Hoped beyond hope for him to find the happiness he deserved. 

Severus sighed knowing he has to do as said and he will only be getting warnings and time rather than the whole story. "Got to take what I get." he murmured to himself and hold out his hand towards fate indicating he was ready to face whatever war that was coming to get him, the fates held to him and the last thing he heard as he was send back to Hogwarts was

"Don't let the flower wilt." a devastated pleading it sounded like.

* * *

"What Do you mean by Leaving Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked indignantly, While Regulus was shocked to silence

"That means you won't be seeing me in Hogwarts anymore." Severus tone was impatient but he was running out of time. The cruel Cruella had dumped the news on him and taken of now it was on him to once again play the role of a Protector and he can not do so until he knows who he'll be facing this time around.

'I have to Leave'

"I am coming with you." the silent blonde spoke lifting his head high indicating his decision was final, seeing him Regulus followed squaring his shoulder and placing on a lazy smile to hide his unease with the idea.

"You lots have lost your sense." A very irritated Narcissa sneered, yeah a Black sneered, what a Surprise. Not.

"I second that. and None of you can come with me. It is not only dangerous but also against the rules." Severus would never risk the life of his friends, not this time around.

"At least tell us where you are going?" Regulus pleaded with his friend who had always had his back.

"I need to find.." Severus paused not knowing whether he should tell them or not, taking a deep breath he opted to be honest "the labyrinth." And with that all hell broke lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is peaceful and painful at the same time. I have no idea what am I even doing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing a Fan-fic So do forgive if it's cringe or dull.  
> I have always liked dark characters more as they always have a troubled background and in depth story to them. Severus Snape even though was a bully, I won't justify his action, as an adult could have been different as a child if only was he guided to the right path instead of letting him go astray.
> 
> So, here in this fiction I'll just make a new path for him, a path where only strong willed can walk.


End file.
